bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
"Imperturbable and like an unmovable pivot." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Captain-Commander (Head-Captain in the English Dub) of the whole Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Chōjirō Sasakibe. Appearance Yamamoto is the oldest captain in the Gotei 13. He is an old man with a very long beard, and long eyebrows. There are many scars on his torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, suggesting numerous battles in his past. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old age and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body, something he only reveals when he takes a certain battle stance, something Shunsui claims is not seen too often. Personality As the general of Gotei 13, Yamamoto is highly respected by most of the Shinigami, most notably Sajin Komamura, who views Yamamoto as a benefactor who saved his life. The embodiment of conviction, Yamamoto follows the laws and regulations of Soul Society to the letter, and expects the same of others. He is not a man to tolerate insubordination, and is vocal with those who attempt to act in such a manner. He is quick to anger in the face of possible betrayal, and can be quite aggressive in combat. When in a state of peace, he carries himself with an air of frailty, even to the point where he has fallen asleep standing while awaiting Shunsui Kyōraku's arrival for a meeting. Shunsui calls him Yamamoto "-jii-san" or "Yama-jii" (Old-Man Yama in the English Dub), while Jushiro calls him "Genryūsai-sensei". In the Shūsuke Amagai arc, it has been shown that Ichigo calls him "Gramps". Due to years of experience, Yamamoto very rarely shows any sign of distress or surprise usually responding by opening one or two of his eyes which are slit majority of the time. Yamamoto appreciates Eastern cultures and is a master at tea ceremony, but subsequently dislikes "Western" traditions as preferred by his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto holds a tea session every month in the 1st Division quarters for every member of the division. It is known that he plaits his own beard and arranges its ends once a month. He also likes to be rubbed down with a dry towel while exposed to the sun on his balcony.Bleach Official Bootleg History General Yamamoto founded the Shinigami Academy about 2000 years before the main Bleach storyline. Yamamoto was himself a teacher at this academy, and personally instructed Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. He admits to being rather proud of the two. When they became captains, he boasted about them as though they were his own sons.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pg. 10-11 Synopsis Soul Society arc Yamamoto is first seen during a meeting between captains over their fellow captain Gin Ichimaru's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki, and dismisses the meeting after Kenpachi Zaraki leaves.Bleach manga; Chapter 81-82 After Renji Abarai's defeat to Ichigo, Yamamoto has the chamber of the Central 46 locked up for their own protection. After Shunsui and Jūshirō stop Rukia Kuchiki's execution, Yamamoto follows the two and has a short battle with them. The battle suddenly is forced to stop with the announcement of Isane Kotetsu on the true intentions of Sōsuke Aizen, leading to all of the chaos in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 155 & 172 After three of the captains are revealed to be traitors, Yamamoto denounces their positions and orders preparations for a war against them to be commenced. When Aizen's true colors are revealed all the remaining Captain's quickly close in on his position and completely surround him. Until the Menos Grande come to his, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen's rescue, Yamamoto warns the other captains about the Negación attack the Menos Grande perform to rescue their fellow Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter 178 Bount arc Yamamoto plays very little role during the Bount invasion. Yamamoto begins to think that Mayuri Kurotsuchi is betraying the Soul Society and has Byakuya get all information he can about the Bounts. He later holds a meeting with the remaining captains and tells them about the Bounts invading Rukongai and the Bount's origins.Bleach anime; Episode 92 Arrancar arc Yamamoto has a small video conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya over the Arrancar invasion of Ichigo's hometown, and allows Momo Hinamori to speak with Hitsugaya. Once the conversation begins to revolve around Aizen, Momo begs Tōshirō to rescue Aizen, believing that Gin Ichimaru is manipulating him. Yamamoto cuts their conversation short by knocking Momo unconscious with a Kidō, noting it is too soon to speak as such.Bleach manga; Chapter 223 Later, when Orihime Inoue is kidnapped, Yamamoto orders Tōshirō's task force to retreat back to Soul Society in preparation for the war against Aizen, and firmly disapproves the idea of Ichigo and the others going to her rescue, seeing it as a suicide mission, and believing that Orihime willingly betrayed them.Bleach manga; Chapter 238 Shūsuke Amagai Arc Yamamoto presides over Shūsuke Amagai being appointed captain of Squad 3.Bleach anime; Episode 168 However, Amagai uses his position to attempt to exact revenge against Yamamoto, believing that he killed his father, Shin'etsu Kisaragi. In reality, Shin'etsu had been given a mission to investigate the Kasumioji clan, but was captured by Gyōkaku Kumoi and used as a test subject for the Bakkōtō. As Shin'etsu was possessed by the Bakkōtō, Yamamoto killed him to end his suffering.Bleach anime; Episode 189 Amagai, after killing Kumoi, attacks Yamamoto, using his Bakkōtō to prevent Yamamoto from using his Zanpakutō. While Yamamoto is defenseless, Ichigo arrives and fights Amagai, but despite Amagai being outmatched and near death, he stabs Yamamoto. After Yoruichi Shihōin and Yamamoto reveal the truth, Amagai kills himself to atone for his crimes.Bleach anime; Episode 187-189 Fake Karakura Town arc After Kenpachi kills Nnoitra Jiruga, it is explained that Yamamoto ordered the creation of a replacement Karakura Town so that the captains can fight at full strength without damaging the city. He is then seen with several other captains and lieutenants waiting as Aizen and his forces arrive in Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315 He then unleashes his Shikai to trap the three opposing ex-captains, Aizen, Gin and Kaname, so as to concentrate on the Espada and their Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 pg. 8-11 It is revealed that Yamamoto has set up four pillars around the fake town that if destroyed will lure the real Karakura town out of Soul Society. Barragan Luisenbarn quickly realizes this and sends out his Fracción to obliterate the towers.Bleach manga; Chapter 318 pg. 12 This plan however, is quickly halted by Yamamoto's four soldiers, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame and Shūhei Hisagi, who have been placed at the pillars to protect them. After the pillars are successfully defended and four of Barragan's Fracción are killed, the Espada and remaining Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Yamamoto announces that the real fights have begun.Bleach manga; Chapter 329 When several of the lieutenants are critically injured against the "pet" of Tia Harribel's Fraccion, Allon, Yamamoto steps in and causes a large hole to appear on the left side of Allon's chest with his cane.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Allon then swells to gigantic proportions only to be cut in half by Yamamoto's "Nadegiri", and when Allon's left half returns, he effortlessly incinerates him with his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 Even after Yamamoto kills off Allon, he tells Izuru not to let down the barrier. Just then, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun launch a desperate attack from behind even though they are each left with just one arm. However, Yamamoto takes them down effortlessly by swinging his Shikai and "lightly toasting" all three of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 339 pg. 2-7 He later notices that Harribel has set her sights on him to avenge her fallen subordinates. But before they can engage each other, Tōshirō Hitsugaya intervenes.Bleach manga; Chapter 356 pg. 4' Along with the rest of the captains and lieutenants, Yamamoto takes notice of the huge hollow creature and Wonderweiss joining the battle. When Ukitake and Shunsui are attacked by Starrk and Wonderweiss, he calls out to them as they fall to the town below.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 8 Yamamoto appears somewhat surprised at the arrival of the Vizard having not seen them for 100 years. Taking note of Shinji's presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 3 Shinji then approaches Yamamoto to greet him to which the commander asks if he has come for revenge. Shinji plainly tells him against Aizen yes as for the Gotei 13 he could care less. He then explains if he was mad at the Gotei 13 it would be for making the barrier around the fake Karakura Town so hard to get through. Shinji then explains if he hadn't found lieutenant Sasakibe outside the barrier they still would be on the outside of it. Sasakibe apologies to the commander for allowing them in saying he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but before he can finish Yamamoto forgives his actions. Yamamoto then asks Shinji if he is right to assume they are allies, to which Shinji tells him to obvious they aren't. They are not on the Gotei 13's side but they are against Aizen and they are Ichigo's allies. Yamamoto muses to himself about the statement of the Vizard being Ichigo Kurosaki's allies.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 9-12 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Yamamoto is first seen when the manifestaions of Katen Kyōkotsu, Minazuki and Sōgyo no Kotowari approach the doors of the 1st division office while he is doing some paperwork and apparently hold him hostage after Chōjirō Sasakibe attempted to confront them. Powers & Abilities In addition to being regarded as the most powerful of all Shinigami in history, as a former teacher at the academy, he has expert knowledge in all areas of Shinigami combat. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the founder of the Shinigami Academy along with over two millenniums worth of combat experience, Yamamoto is arguably the most powerful combatant in all of Soul Society. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He is capable of fighting two captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 Flash Steps Master: He is also seen to be experienced in the art of Shunpō, being able to outstrip Shunsui and Jūshirō in terms of speed during a chase across Seireitei. He is able to easily overtake both captains and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by the other two captains. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly . He has great tactical acumen , as shown from his preparations for the battle in Karakura Town. In the anime, he is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was hiding knowledge on the Bounts. He did not show any visible surprise from Aizen's betrayal, suggesting he had already seen through Aizen's deceptions. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle for over a number of centuries, be it to relatively small or large number of threats. Also, he gives commands to his subordinates that may seem harsh or excessive, but often yield fruitful results, because of the rebellious acts that ensue, which he most likely had already calculated. Immense Spiritual Power: Yamamoto's spiritual power has the same effect as his zanpakutō, as it is elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his zanpakutō. Yamamoto possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami of Kyōraku and Ukitake's caliber sweat in fear and paralyze Lieutenant Nanao Ise with a simple look. This later caused her to faint, and she had to be taken a safe distance away, by Shunsui, from the Captain General simply to regain her ability to breathe.Bleach manga; Chapter 155 Enhanced Strength: In addition to his surprising physique for his age, Yamamoto has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of the monster Allon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Allon's punches after it had enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. Enhanced Endurance: Despite his old age, Yamamoto is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. Enhanced Durability: During his fight with two of the most powerful captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being fazed. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. Kidō Master: Yamamoto's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: As a master combatant, Yamamoto has had over a millennium's worth of experience. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he also has skill in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Allon. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age, but he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Zanpakutō : His zanpakutō is the oldest, most powerful fire type and has greater attack power than all other zanpakutō in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 156 pg. 6 In its sealed form, Ryūjin Jakka usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff which can be used like a spear. At any time, Yamamoto can instantly remove that disguise, by peeling off the wood, to reveal its true form of a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular handguard. Its power is so great that even the strongest of Shinigami are afraid of it even in its sealed form. : : This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.Bleach manga; Chapter 338 *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Seireitei. :Shikai Special Ability: When released, Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed into fire.Bleach manga; chapter 156, page 9 The aura of this weapon can disintegrate anything that Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in flames. Only powerful fighters such as Kyōraku and Ukitake can resist it, but even then only indirectly. Even in its Shikai, Ryūjin Jakka's power is enough to fight against the Shikai of two other captains simultaneously, both of whom had the reputation of being the strongest Captains in Society and were capable of fighting with the Primera Espada on equal footing. Unlike other zanpakutō shown so far, resealing Ryūjin Jakka does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, as seen when Yamamoto imprisons Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.The flames created by Ryūjin Jakka can be controlled with great precision by Yamamoto to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. :* : This ability creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning three Captain-level Shinigami (Aizen, Gin and Kaname) for a significant amount of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Quotes *"Bansho Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryujin Jakka!" *(To Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake): "My quarry never escapes. Come, you rascals. But you won't get off without a thrashing this time..." *(To Nanao Ise):"Listen well! Begone from here! I don't have time nor the patience to teach a mere infant like you how to breathe." Appearance in other media Yamamoto is a playable character in most of the Bleach video games. He fights with his Shikai and has a variety of attacks. He appears in all three movies, but plays very little role in them. Trivia *During the Amagai filler arc in the anime, marks the first and only time to date that Yamamoto has actually sustained injury on-screen, though it had no apparent affect on him. The arc also marks the first time Yamamoto has born witness to Hollowfication, in the person of Ichigo Kurosaki. *Yamamoto is aware of Urahara and Tessai being in exile in the human world and has the Gotei 13 use their services on a regular basis, most notably asking in for Urahara's assistance in making preparations for war with Aizen as well as transporting the real Karakura Town into the Soul Society. *Ichigo calls Yamamoto "Gramps", as seen in the Amagai arc, and Kenpachi Zaraki calls him "Old fart", while all of the other captains (Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Komamura in particular) use the honorifics. *Yamamoto has a habit of refering to those he faces in battle as "youngster", he also refers to a battle as a "beating" or "punishment." Giving reference to his age, being the oldest character in the series to date. *According to battle stats, Yamamoto is just as strong as Sosuke Aizen, both having a total of 560. *The attack against Shunsui and Ukitake by Starrk and Wonderweiss was the first time Yamamoto show distress in the manga, calling out to them in concern. In the first Bleach film he showed some fear when Soul Society was on the verge of being destroyed, but this was not a part of the main plotline of the series. References Navigation de:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai es:Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai